jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Guest
A Guest is a person that visits the player's park in Jurassic World Evolution. __TOC__ Description Guests serve the primary purpose of providing revenue for the player by purchasing entry tickets and spending money at various buildings although the profit derived from the later will always be substantially less than the profit from the former. The amount of money generated by guests is dependent on the number of guests in your park which is in turn correlated with the player's dinosaur rating. Individual guests do not accurately reflect various statistics within a park, that is to say, the player will not actually see 300 guests enter a building that says it has 300 concurrent guests currently present within. In general, guests are seen traveling across the park on paths to navigate to different buildings, primarily one's that serve their needs or are relevant to the type of guest they are. There are 3 different guest types, regular, scientist, and security guests. The frequency with which these different guest types visit a park is dependent on a player's rating with the Science, Security, and Entertainment division although regular guests will be the most common type if the player has little or no reputation with any of the divisions. Visually, guests will wear the appropriate clothing of their type be it a lab coat, security outfit, or plain tourist clothing. Guests will also perform a variety of actions such as pointing, looking around, cowering from rain, running in fear, taking photographs with their phones, and others. Guest Injury Lawsuits If guests are trampled, knocked over, killed, or eaten by a dinosaur, the player will incur a temporary lawsuit penalty depending on the extent of the injury and the number of guests effected. It is best to preemptively prevent dinosaurs from harming your guests through the use of the Emergency Shelter, ACU Center, and Ranger Station to allow guests to take shelter, re-contain dinosaurs, and repair broken fences respectively. Guest Types Regular - Present day Regular guests are those that most frequently appear in any park and are especially common if a player has a high reputation with the Entertainment Division or little to no reputation with any divisions. These guests are most frequently seen using common guest buildings such as the Fast-Food building or Viewing Gallery. Regular guests generally tend to wear plain or tourist type clothing. Regular - 1993 era Regular guests from the 1993 era appear and act the same as the present day guests. They can be often seen wearing vibrant colored clothes with geometric patterns to reflect the time period. They are available in the Return to Jurassic Park expansion. Scientist Guests from the scientific community are most common when a player has a high reputation with the Science Division. Scientists will frequently be seen entering and exiting scientific buildings such as the Research Center or Fossil Center. Scientist guests are always wearing a variation of a lab coat. Security Guests from the security sector are most common when a player has a high reputation with the Security Division. Security guests will frequently be seen entering and exiting buildings related to security such as the Ranger Station or ACU Center. Security - 1993 era Guests from the security sector in the 1993 era can be seen through out the player's park similar to regular guests. Two or three of them can be seen on top of Velociraptor Pens when they're operational. They are available in the Return to Jurassic Park expansion. Veterinarian Veterinarians can be seen through out the player's park similar to regular guests. They are available in the Return to Jurassic Park expansion. Needs Most guest needs are not measured individually but rather are directly related to facility rating although some guest needs are not measured directly through this system. Guests have 6 needs that the player must satisfy. Dinosaur Visibility Dinosaur Visibility is the extent to which guests can see dinosaurs. This is provided through the visibility range that results from placing Viewing Galleries, Viewing Platforms, Jurassic Tours, Hotels, and Gyrostations. Placing monorail tracks above enclosures also improves visibility. Food Buildings such as the Fast-Food building and Restaurant provide food for guests to satisfy their hunger. Drink Buildings such as the Fast-Food building and The Bar provide for guest's drink needs by providing them with beverages to quench their thirst. Fun Buildings such as the Bowling Alley and Arcade provide for guest's needs relating to fun by keeping them entertained when not viewing dinosaurs. Shopping Buildings such as the Clothes Shop and Gift Shop provide for guest's shopping needs related to their desire to purchase souvenirs or other clothing. Tranport Transportation is essential to allowing guests to effectively traverse parks built on larger islands such as Isla Sorna and Isla Tacaño. Transport is provided exclusively through the Monorail Station which, when placed at appropriate locations, allows guests to quickly travel from one part of the island to another via monorail. Safety Safety is provided to guests through the Emergency Shelter which, once activated by the player, will allow guests to take refuge from storms and dinosaurs that have escaped their enclosures. Capacity Capacity is a reflection of the number of hotels in a park which allows increasing numbers of guests to stay at a park for an extended period of time. Gallery Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.07.26_-_00.09.43.29.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.07.26_-_00.08.11.42.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.07.25_-_23.59.04.06.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.07.29 - 19.02.42.20.png c-wu-afl02.jpg c-wu-afl02all04.jpg c-wu-af01all01.jpg Trivia * Only security and scientist guests will appear on Tacaño Research Facility and Nublar North. * 1993 era guests can be seen taking pictures with their phones like present day guests, despite the fact that camera phones weren't available during that time period. Further Reading Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Guests